Tout n'est pas fini
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Mitchie a une vie rêvée. Une carrière florissante, un mère qui l'adore, et une fille qu'elle a réussi à cacher des médias. Mais quand celle-ci demande à rencontrer son père, Mitchie n'a d'autre choix que d'affronter son passé. Au risque de voir son secret dévoilé.


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS. Je sais que vous voudriez surtout la suite de « Une jumelle peut en cacher une autre » mais le chapitre est en correction à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes. =) Donc il va bientôt arriver. =) En attendant, disons que pour patienter, je vous livre de petit OS. L'idée est de l'auteur **Jeni Kat**, ainsi que les mots soulignés. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi.

Merci à **nouna** pour son avis.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney. L'idée est de Jeni Kat qui m'a mise au défi de l'écrire. Les mots appartiennent à la langue française. Seul l'assemblage du tout est mon travail.

**Tout n'est pas fini**

Mitchie regarda son public et sourit. Elle venait de terminer son concert et malgré sa fatigue resta quelques secondes sur scène pour écouter ses fans crier. Elle fit un geste de la main pour qu'ils se calment et prit la parole.

« - Merci, votre enthousiasme me fait chaud au cœur, comme toujours. Je sais que ce concert marque la fin de ma tournée aux Etats-Unis et vous savez qu'après je prends quelques vacances aussi, pour vous remercier de votre fidélité et de votre amour, je tenais à vous faire un petit cadeau…

Elle ne put aller plus loin que son public explosa en cri de joie la faisant sourire. Elle les laissa hurler durant quelques instants puis redemanda le calme.

« - Est-ce que ça vous intéresserez un petit medley de quelques chansons de mon prochain album ?

Ses fans hurlèrent de plus belle et elle décida de prendre cette réaction pour un oui. Elle sourit et demanda un peu de calme avant de commencer. Elle ne chanta que le refrain de quatre chansons et leur demanda combien achèterait l'album.

« - Moi, hurla le public.

« - Oh cool, vous me payez ma prochaine virée shopping, rit-elle.

Les fans crièrent et pour les remercier elle chanta une dernière chanson. Celle qui l'avait fait connaître !

« - _Sèche… Tes larmes… C'est bientôt l'heure / Il est temps qu'on se quitte mais pourquoi tu pleureS / C'est la vie qui déraille / Tu n'as rien à te reprocher qu'un feu de paille / L'amour a joué toutes ses cartes / La partie nous échappe / Tout n'est pas fini._

Quand le refrain arriva, elle tendit le micro vers son public qui reprit les paroles :

« - _On se sépare, c'est vrai mais il reste à jamais le goût / Le parfum d'un fruit qui rend fou / La passion l'emporte et tant pis / Tout n'est pas fini._

« - _Juste trop loin d'un battement de cœur / Pour trois fois rien passer, si près du bonheur / Le désir brûle les ailes / Des amants qui s'approchent trop près du soleil / Tu sais, on s'est aimé trop fort / Je sais on s'aime encore._

Durant le refrain, elle laissa ses fans chanter, tout en fredonnant avec eux, une main sur le cœur.

« - _Tout n'est pas fini / On se sépare, c'est vrai mais il reste à jamais le goût / Le parfum d'un fruit qui rend fou / La passion l'emporte et tant pis._

« - _On gardera jusqu'au bout / Ce cadeau que la vie nous donne / Quelques mots d'amour qui raisonnent / Le cœur les emporte avec lui / Tout n'est pas fini._

« - _On se sépare c'est vrai_, chantèrent ses chœurs avant qu'elle ne reprenne avec son public.

« - _Mais il reste à jamais le goût / Le parfum d'un fruit qui rend fou / La passion l'emporte et tant pis / On gardera jusqu'au bout / Ce cadeau que la vie nous donne / Quelques mots d'amour qui raisonnent / Le cœur les emporte avec lui / Tout n'est pas fini._

« - _Mon cœur les emporte avec lui… Tout n'est pas fini_, termina-t-elle seule.

Comme chaque fois qu'elle chantait cette chanson, Mitchie dut se retenir de pleurer. De penser à lui. A l'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Sans le savoir. Le public applaudit à tout rompre, ignorant l'histoire de cette chanson et elle les salua avant que la scène devienne noire. Quand elle se ralluma, Mitchie était avec ses musiciens et ses choristes. Ils saluèrent le public puis ils quittèrent tous la scène. Le concert était terminé, la tournée était finie, ils étaient de retour chez eux à Los Angeles.

Une heure plus tard, la jeune femme rejoignit sa maison sans un bruit. Elle entra silencieusement et monta les deux étages qui la séparaient des chambres. Discrètement, elle entra dans l'une d'entre elles et rejoignit le lit en souriant. Elle n'était pas assise dessus qu'une voix endormie retentit.

« - Maman, c'est toi ?

« - Oui c'est moi ma chérie. Allez rendors-toi. Demain on prendra notre petit-déjeuner toutes les deux d'accord, chuchota-t-elle en caressant la chevelure bouclée de sa fille.

« - Oui, bâilla-t-elle. C'était bien ton voyage ?

« - Chut, on parlera demain, mon bébé.

La petite fille regarda sa mère quelques secondes bâilla longuement et se rendormit presque aussitôt sous le regard amusé de Mitchie. Satisfaite, celle-ci se leva et quitta la chambre pour croiser sa mère.

« - Hey ma belle, t'es rentrée, il y a longtemps ?

« - Deux minutes, cinq maximum. Elle a été sage ?

« - Comme sa maman à son âge. Ta tournée s'est bien terminée ?

« - Ereintante mais… C'était tellement génial, souffla-t-elle le regard brillant… Je n'étais pas supposer venir la chercher chez toi demain ?

« - Si mais sa maman lui manquait et puis comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone, ça sera mieux pour toutes les deux que vous déjeuniez en tête à tête comme après chacune de tes tournées… Qui se terminent habituellement à San Francisco.

« - Je sais, grimaça-t-elle, mais… C'était plus simple de te la déposer en partant. Et tu travaillais le jour de mon départ, je ne pouvais pas te demander de prendre une journée pour venir chercher ma fille. C'est mon enfant, à moi de m'arranger pour aller la chercher ou l'emmener quelque part !

Connie la regarda amusée puis nota son regard fatigué l'envoya se coucher lui proposant de continuer cette conversation après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mitchie rejoignit sa chambre, se changea avant de retirer les coussins sur son lit puis s'y allongea en soupirant.

« - Maman, t'es debout, demanda une petite voix à son oreille.

« - Hm… Non je dors encore.

« - Tu dors et tu réponds à mes questions quand même ?

« - Ouais. Je suis une super maman… Bonjour mon amour, tu vas bien, demanda-t-elle en se frottant le visage avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« - Oui mais il est déjà dix heures, dit-elle comme si c'était tard.

« - Et alors ?

« - Bah, il est tard !

« - T'as raison, je n'aurais jamais dû dormir autant, sourit-elle… Bon et si j'allais préparer le petit-déjeuner ?

« - Mamie l'a fait ce matin avant de partir. Elle m'a dit « Tu laisses maman dormir jusqu'à dix heures, elle s'est couchée tard. »

Mitchie sourit et s'assit sur son lit tout en s'étirant. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortit de sa chambre, sa fille courant devant elle pour rejoindre la cuisine.

« - Maman, on peut manger dans le salon ?

« - Non… On va plutôt aller au jardin. T'es partante ?

« - Oui, oui, cria-t-elle ravie. Je pourrais aller jouer après ?

« - Si tu veux !

Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, elle sourit en voyant les deux bols de chocolat, deux grands verres de jus d'orange, et une fournée de croissants fait maison. « Maman je t'aime, songea la jeune chanteuse en souriant. » Mettant tout sur un plateau, elle emporta le tout dans son jardin et mit la table pour deux.

« - Alors ma chérie c'était bien ces vacances chez mamie ?

« - Euh… Non.

« - Ah bon, s'étonna-t-elle. Je croyais que tu t'amusais ? C'est ce que tu me disais quand je t'appelais… Tu m'as mentie ?

« - Non, je m'amusais mais c'était pas bien… Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec toi ?

« - Je te l'ai déjà dit Shynie. Tu es trop jeune et c'est fatigant les tournées. On se lève très tôt, on dort dans le car, et je n'ai jamais beaucoup de temps pour moi.

« - Mais c'est les vacances, c'est pas grave !

« - Si, ma chérie parce que tu serais fatiguée en rentrant et on sait toutes les deux que quand tu es fatiguée, tu es grognon.

« - Alors je pourrais aller chez papa ?… Je… J'ai trouvé un album de photo de toi quand tu étais petite, ajouta-t-elle doucement en voyant le regard surpris de sa mère, et… J'ai vu une photo de toi avec un garçon, dans le grenier et mamie a dit que c'était papa. Pourquoi il ne vit pas avec nous ? Les filles de ma classe, elles voient leur papa tout le temps. Je suis la seule qui ne sait même pas comment il s'appelle.

« - Je… C'est compliqué ma puce. Tu veux que je te parle de ton papa ?

« - Oui, répondit-elle avec espoir.

« - Bon alors on fait un marché. Je te parle de lui, je te raconte comment on s'est rencontré mais je ne te dis pas son prénom, d'accord ?

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que je… Parce qu'il m'a fait du mal et je me suis promis de ne plus prononcer ce mot.

« - C'est pour ça que tu vis pas avec lui ?

« - Oui, dit-elle tristement… En fait j'avais douze ans quand j'ai rencontré ton papa et lui il en avait quinze. Il voulait être archéologue et moi j'étais nulle en histoire, admit-elle. Alors mamie a décidé de payer quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider dans cette matière.

« - Tu avais un maître qui venait chez toi en plus de l'école ?

« - Et oui malheureusement, rit-elle. Le soir après l'école, trois fois par semaine ton papa venait chez mamie. On s'installait dans la salle à manger devant mon livre d'histoire et mes cahiers.

« - Et il t'apprenait l'histoire ?

« - Il m'aidait à me souvenir de tout ce qui était important, et il m'aidait aussi pour mes devoirs. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me souvenir des évènements dans l'ordre, toutes ces choses que tu vas bientôt commencer à apprendre d'ailleurs. Durant plusieurs mois, il m'a aidé en histoire et puis il y a eu les vacances. On ne sait pas vu parce que mamie a jugé normal de ne pas me donner des cours pendant les vacances mais quand je suis retournée à l'école, il est revenu m'aider.

« - Et c'est comme ça que vous êtes tombé amoureux ?

« - Non… Moi j'étais amoureuse dès son premier cours, il était mignon, sourit Mitchie ignorant le pincement de son cœur. Mais lui oui. Il m'a dit plus tard, qu'à son retour de vacances, quand il était revenu, il était tombé amoureux de moi.

« - Et après ? Vous êtes sorti ensemble ?

« - Oui on a été au cinéma, il m'a même emmené au cirque pour aller voir les tigres, on allait manger juste lui et moi, comme des amoureux alors qu'on faisait semblant d'être amis et puis un soir en me ramenant chez mamie, il m'a embrassé.

« - Sur la bouche ?

« - Bien sûr.

« - C'est dégoûtant !

« - Tu verras, tu ne penseras pas toujours ça malheureusement. Oh si tiens, pense toujours que c'est dégoûtant ! D'accord ? Bon, reprit-elle après que sa fille ait acquiescé. Avec ton papa on était heureux tu sais ? Il me faisait rire, et moi aussi d'ailleurs je n'arrêtais pas de dire des bêtises qui le faisait sourire, se rappela-t-elle.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent et tout en mangeant les viennoiseries que Connie avait faite au matin, Mitchie raconta à sa fille son histoire. Comment ils étaient sortis ensemble, ce qu'ils avaient fait, et combien il était gentil. Elle ne voulait pas mentir à sa fille seulement elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tout dire à son enfant. Si elle voulait la protéger, et elle le voulait plus que tout, elle ne pourrait pas tout lui raconter aussi lorsque son récit en arriva à l'annonce de sa grossesse, elle lui mentit.

« - Je n'ai jamais dit à ton papa que j'attendais un bébé. Je savais qu'être archéologue était son grand rêve et qu'avoir un bébé l'empêcherait de réaliser son rêve alors quand il est parti dans son école d'histoire, je lui ai dit que je n'étais plus amoureuse.

« - T'as mentie, s'exclama la petite choquée.

« - Oui, soupira-t-elle tristement. Tu sais parfois les adultes disent des mensonges pour ne pas que les autres souffrent.

« - Mais si papa il était amoureux, alors il a souffert quand tu lui as menti !

« - C'est vrai mais si je lui avais parlé de toi, il aurait arrêté ses études pour m'aider à m'occuper de toi et il aurait été malheureux toute sa vie. Tu ne l'aurais jamais vu sourire, et tu aurais été triste à ton tour. Et moi aussi en voyant que tu étais toujours triste… Tu comprends ?

« - Je crois. Pour pas que papa soit toujours triste, tu lui as dit un mensonge comme ça on a tous le sourire ?

« - Voilà grossièrement c'est ça, sourit Mitchie.

« - Mais maintenant il va plus à l'école si ?

« - Je crois que si, il y va encore.

« - Comme moi ?

« - Ouais, sauf qu'il a beaucoup plus de devoirs que toi.

« - Mais quand il aura fini d'aller à l'école, tu vas l'appeler pour lui dire que tu es encore amoureuse de lui ? Comme ça, il va revenir et moi je le connaîtrais. Il vivra avec nous et…

« - C'est plus compliquée que ça ma chérie. Tu sais depuis le temps ton papa n'est plus amoureux de moi, ni moi de lui. Il a probablement une nouvelle amoureuse et je croyais que tu aimais bien Dean ?

« - Non, il est méchant. Tu sais quand t'es pas là, il sort avec pleins de filles en jupe trop courtes. Et il leur dit qu'il est avec toi pour… Euh, pour la renommée… C'est quoi la renommée ?

« - C'est quand tu es connu partout. Comme moi. Tu sais quand on sort toutes les deux et que les gens prennent des photos, ou me demandent des autographes.

« - Ah oui, c'est nul ça, j'aime pas.

« - Ah oui ?

« - Ouais parce qu'on dirait que t'es plus ma maman quand ils viennent. Les gens ils te disent 'je t'aime' alors qu'ils te connaissent même pas.

Elle fit la grimace et pour la première fois, Mitchie s'aperçut que la vie qu'elle S'était choisie n'était pas la meilleure pour son enfant. Elle songea à mettre sa carrière en pause quelques minutes et se promit d'en parler avec sa mère prochainement puis reprit le fil de la conversation. Elle expliqua à sa fille que c'était son métier et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire puis lui proposa d'aller jouer un peu. Shynie retrouva instantanément son sourire et partit vers son toboggan pour s'amuser. Restée seule, sa maman la regarda jouer quelques minutes puis partit dans ses pensées. Elle repensa à son premier amour, le père de sa fille. Il ne l'avait jamais su comme elle l'avait décidé et à présent, elle se demandait si elle avait bien agi. Cette décision lui avait semblait la meilleure pour elle mais aujourd'hui, elle doutait de ce choix. « Si j'avais avorté, songea-t-elle, peut-être qu'on aurait… Non je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans Shynie ! C'était peut-être le mauvais choix mais c'est le mien et je l'assumerai jusqu'au bout, se dit-elle. » Sa fille rit au même instant, la faisant revenir au présent et elle la laissa seule quelques minutes pour ranger et faire la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner. Quand ce fut bon, elle fit rentrer sa fille et l'envoya se laver avant de faire pareil.

La journée se déroula tranquillement pour la jeune maman. Elle fit plusieurs machines de linge, rangea ses souvenirs, puis au soir regarda un film avec sa fille la laissant choisir. Elle ne fut guère surprise de se retrouver à regarder _Raiponce_, puis l'envoya se coucher avant de faire le point sur sa journée. Sa conversation avec sa fille sur son père avait remué quelque chose en elle. Quelle chose qu'elle ne voulait plus ressentir pour lui. De l'amour ? Elle n'en était pas certaine mais elle pria que non. Voulant réfléchir en paix, elle mit un des albums de Maria Callas et se servit un verre de soda, à défaut d'alcool. Assise sur son canapé violet, elle laissa son cerveau divaguer espérant penser à autre chose malheureusement le regard chocolat de son ex copain envahit la pièce et elle se sentit harpée par ses souvenirs. Leur première séance cinéma, quand il lui avait pris la main doucement de peur qu'elle le repousse, la première fois qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, pour la consoler de sa mort de son chien. Leur nombreuses balade sur la plage main dans la main à parler d'histoire ou de musique. Leur premier baiser, et toutes les premières fois qui avait suivi. Leur premier câlin, leurs premières caresses, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu nu, la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Elle ferma les yeux et se retrouva instantanément dans sa chambre à lui. Allongée sur le dos, appréciant de sentir ses mains sur elle. Elle pouvait presque sentir à nouveau tout ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il la serrait contre lui. L'appréhension alors qu'il passait ses mains sous ses vêtements, le désir alors qu'il embrassait sa poitrine, l'envie quand il lui retirait ses sous-vêtements, la douleur d'abord quand il entrait en elle puis l'extase quand enfin l'orgasme les libérait. L'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui quand il la prenait dans ses bras et qu'il les couvraient pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid.

Soupirant de frustration, elle se leva et rejoignit son bureau à pas de loup. Elle avait conscience que sa fille dormait depuis longtemps mais lorsqu'elle replongeait dans son passé, dans leurs secrets, elle avait toujours l'impression qu'elle devait être discrète afin qu'on ne la voit pas. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle alluma la lumière et rejoignit son bureau. Reculant son fauteuil, elle s'allongea dessous et tapa contre une des planches latérales. Le panneau devant ses yeux s'ouvrit et un petit carnet noir en cuir tomba sur sa poitrine. Souriant, elle se redressa et s'assit sur le petit canapé noir. Elle ouvrit le petit répertoire téléphonique et lut tous les numéros cherchant un nom bien précis. Quand elle le trouva, elle sortit son portable de sa poche.

« - C'est moi, dit-elle simplement. T'es seule ? _Hélas, trois fois hélas. Pourquoi cette_ _question_, demanda son interlocuteur sans se formaliser de son manque de politesse. Comment va-t-il ? _En ce moment, il est hyper stressé. Il a passé son doctorat et il attend les résultats qui devraient tomber dans quelques jours. Il vit les doigts croisés. Pourquoi ?_ On… On m'a demandé de ses nouvelles. _Votre fille ?_ Oui. Elle ignore qui il est mais… Il a quelqu'un en ce moment ? _Non. Pas depuis trois mois_. _Il a viré Coralie, elle était envahissante et l'empêchait de réviser._ Je paris que Chad ne l'aimait pas. _Tu parles en connaissance de cause ?_ Oui.

Mitchie soupira longuement. Elle voulait poser une question mais elle avait peur de la réponse. Elle finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et inspira longuement.

« - Il parle de moi des fois ? _Mitchie, je…_ D'accord, il est passé à autre chose, comprit-elle. _Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit_, l'interrompit son interlocuteur. _Ecoute pour être honnête, non il ne parle pas de toi mais il écoute toutes tes chansons, et te regarde le plus souvent possible à la télé. Il a même acheté des places pour ton concert ici mais… Au dernier moment il a changé d'avis. Et toi tu penses à lui _? A chaque fois que je croise son regard dans celui de mon bébé. Tu crois que je devrais reprendre contact… Non oublie ça, je ne peux pas ! _Mitchie_, soupira son amie. _On sait toutes les deux que ton départ a bousillé vos vies. Il est malheureux et toi… T'as beau bien donné le change, je n'y crois pas. Reviens !_ Non. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé.

Elle raccrocha sur ces mots et éteignit son portable pour ne pas que sa meilleure amie ne la rappelle. Elle rangea son carnet à sa place puis rejoignit sa chambre pour s'y allonger espérant que cette histoire serait derrière elle à son réveil. Manque de chance, à peine deux semaines plus tard, cette histoire lui revint en pleine figure. Elle était en pleine réunion avec le staff de sa tournée quand sa fille débarqua dans la pièce.

« - Maman, papa il t'a écrit ! Regarde, dit-elle en lui montrant une lettre verte émeraude.

« - Euh Shynie, je suis occupée là !

« - C'est ta fille, demanda son agent perplexe. Je croyais que c'était ta sœur !

« - Continue de croire ça, répondit-elle avant de regarder sa fille qui lui tendait la lettre, on voit ça plus tard d'accord ?

« - Mais c'est papa qui t'écrit.

« - Qu'en sais-tu, demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« - Parce que je connais pas l'écriture donc c'est forcément lui. Regarde.

Sans s'apercevoir que tout le monde les regardait curieux de connaître la vérité sur cette histoire, Shynie rejoignit sa mère et s'assit sur ses genoux en lui montrant la lettre carrée. Mitchie regarda l'enveloppe perplexe et la mit de côté avant de regarder sa fille.

« - Voilà ce qu'on va faire, je termine ma réunion et toi tu gardes la lettre. Et une fois que j'ai fini ici, je te rejoins et on l'ouvre ensemble d'accord ?

« - Promis ?

Mitchie le lui assura et lui rendit l'enveloppe avant de la regarder quitter la pièce, puis reprit pied à la réunion renonçant à répondre aux questions des personnes avec qui elle travaillait. Son agent eut beau lui demander à plusieurs reprises si elle était réellement mère, et comment s'appelait le père de sa fille, elle resta muette. Les questions s'intensifiant, elle se tut quelques secondes puis se leva d'un coup en fermant son agenda.

« - Bon on réglera la suite quand vous serez concentré.

« - Ne le prends pas comme ça Mitchie, soupira Janine son agent. Tu sais que j'ai toujours été curieuse.

« - Et moi je t'ai dit dès le départ que ma vie personnelle ne serait pas abordée ! Si tu veux plus d'infos, dis-le moi directement que je me cherche un autre agent, qui comprendra que j'ai besoin d'avoir une vie qui n'appartient qu'à moi !

« - Mitchie je n'ai jamais dit…

« - Je me moque de ce que tu voulais ou ne voulais pas dire. L'affaire est close, la réunion aussi.

Sur ces mots, elle leur demanda à tous de partir et quand ce fut bon, souffla longuement avant de rejoindre sa fille qui jouait dans sa chambre. Elle s'amusait avec ses Monters High mais laissa tout tomber en voyant sa mère dans l'encadrement de la porte. Se levant prestement, elle prit l'enveloppe sur son bureau et la rejoignit.

« - On peut l'ouvrir maintenant ?

« - Oui.

Entrant dans la chambre elle s'assit à même le sol, sa fille sur ses genoux et prit l'enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit.

« - Alors voyons, voyons… Ce n'est pas ton papa, annonça-t-elle en reconnaissant l'écriture mais une de mes amies. Elle s'appelle Madeline, précisa-t-elle. Alors… « Mitchie, suite à ton appel, je t'annonce que… »

Elle déglutit en lisant la suite de la lettre puis soupira.

« - Ton papa a eu son examen. Il quitte l'école, résuma-t-elle cachant la lettre à sa fille afin qu'elle ne la lise pas.

« - Et pourquoi ta copine elle t'écrit ?

« - Je… Ton papa donne une fête pour fêter la fin de ses études et elle veut que je vienne le voir.

« - Tu vas y aller ? Je peux venir moi aussi ? S'il te plait maman, supplia-t-elle.

« - Non. Je ne veux pas voir ton papa il m'a fait du mal, tu te souviens ?

« - Mais… Mais peut-être qu'il regrette et qu'il veut te dire pardon ? Mais si tu y vas pas, il pourra pas te le dire !

« - Shynie, je…

« - S'il te plait maman. Je serai sage jusqu'à Noël en échange.

« - Ecoute, il ne vit pas dans la même ville que nous, tu sais ? Il vit dans la ville de mamie et…

« - C'est pas grave. On y va et on dormira chez mamie comme ça !

« - Nini, si je décidais d'y aller, j'irais seule à la fête.

« - Pourquoi ? Moi aussi je veux voir papa !

« - Je sais ma chérie mais il sait pas qu'il est papa.

« - Alors tu y vas, tu lui dit qu'il est papa et après je viens avec mamie ?

Mitchie sourit mais refusa de répondre. A la place, elle embrassa la tempe de sa fille et lui promit d'y réfléchir. Elle ne voulait pas mentir à sa fille mais elle ne se voyait pas lui dire la vérité. Il était hors de question qu'elle aille le voir. Elle ne connaissait que trop cette famille qui avait détruit son adolescence et elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire à eux… Malheureusement, Shynie en décida autrement et harcela sa mère nuit et jour pendant une semaine afin de savoir si elle avait réfléchie. Elle insista tant et tant qu'elle finit par lui avouer la vérité.

« - Je ne peux pas y aller Shynie. Il y a trop en jeu. Plus que ton désir de connaître ton papa, crois-moi. Je dois encore régler certains détails avant de pouvoir lui parler de la merveilleuse petite fille qu'il a.

« - Mais, tu avais dit que tu y réfléchirai !

« - J'y ai réfléchi, mentit-elle en culpabilisant, mais… Ecoute ma chérie, je sais que tu veux vraiment connaître ton papa et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu le connaîtrais déjà depuis très longtemps…

Elle s'arrêta devant le regard embué de sa fille et ne put se résoudre à lui dire la vérité. Elle était trop jeune pour haïr quelqu'un. Soupirant, elle ferma les yeux quelques instants pour mettre ses idées au clair. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle prit une décision.

« - Je vais appeler Madeline, d'accord ? Je vais lui demander qui sera là et si… Si la personne qui m'a fait du mal n'est pas là j'y vais ok ?

« - Ok, répondit la petite en souriant.

Prenant son portable, elle tapa le numéro qu'elle se refusait d'enregistrer et compta les sonneries. Son amie lui répondit au bout de la troisième.

« - _Hello la belle, t'as reçu l'invitation ?_ Shynie oui et depuis je suis harcelée, avoua-t-elle amusée. Dis-moi qui sera présent à cette sauterie ? _Et bien, Shane, Nate et Jason naturellement. Moi, peut-être toi, Annie la copine de Jason, ses deux frangines, et la bande quoi ! Plus deux trois copains de doctorat avec qui il s'entend bien. Pourquoi ?_ Et bien, si tu ne me caches pas d'invités… _Non_, la coupa son amie. _C'est moi qui organise tout chez mon copain, donc je gère les invités._ Bon, soupira Mitchie en regardant sa fille, je suppose que tu peux me compter parmi les invités. A moins d'une urgence mais sinon c'est _good_, je serai là.

La seconde suivante, elle éloigna son portable de son oreille. Madeline hurlait de joie. Une voix que Mitchie reconnut sans mal demanda ce qu'il y avait et elle rit avant d'expliquer qu'elle venait de gagner un bon d'achat dans son magasin préféré, faisant soupirer son copain.

« - Bon je te laisse. Visiblement tu n'es pas seule… C'est vendredi c'est ça ? _Ouais ça commence à dix-huit heures le temps de prendre un apéro ensuite y a le dîner et après la soirée qui devrait débuter vers vingt-et-une heures je pense._ Ok je viendrais dans ces eaux-là, je pense. Le temps du trajet et tout. _Ok bah écoute tu n'auras qu'à entrer sans frapper, je pense pas que j'entendrais. Je te file mon adresse par sms si tu veux ?_

La jeune chanteuse hocha la tête avant de se souvenir qu'elle était au téléphone puis répondit par l'affirmative avant de raccrocher sous le regard brillant de sa fille. Elle posa calmement son portable sur la table, assimilant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire puis soupira.

« - Merci maman, dit-elle. Je t'aime.

« - Moi aussi ma choupette, mais là j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule. Tu veux bien aller dans ta chambre ?

« - Oui… Faut que tu appelles mamie tu sais ? Pour la prévenir qu'on viendra chez elle vendredi !

« - Je ferais ça dans quelques minutes, promis.

Shynie hocha la tête satisfaite puis monta dans sa chambre inconsciente de larmes que retenaient sa mère. Elle pleura silencieusement durant quelques minutes puis finit par se reprendre. Ce n'était, à ces yeux, ni l'heure ni l'endroit pour craquer. Reprenant son portable, elle appela sa mère avec qui elle parla quelques minutes, lui annonçant simplement son arrivée et lui promettant de tout lui expliquer vendredi, puis raccrocha avant d'aller voir sa fille pour la prévenir que tout était arrangé. Elles partiraient vers quatorze heures afin d'être chez Connie pour seize heures ce qui lui laisserait le temps de parler à sa mère et de se préparer.

Bien qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de partir, elle fit leurs valises et prévint son agent qu'elle ne serait pas disponible avant lundi, sans donner plus de détails. Elle ne voulait pas que Janine lui pose de question sur Shynie, ou le père de celle-ci. « Ni sur ma famille, songea-t-elle en se souvenant de son père. » Avec tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle ne vit pas les jours passer et ce fut sa fille qui lui rappela quel jour on était.

« - Maman, maman, t'oublies pas, demain c'est vendredi, dit-elle joyeusement.

« - Ah oui merci, je me croyais mercredi… File faire ta chambre. Si elle n'est pas propre demain, on ne part plus.

La petite dut y voir une véritable menace puisqu'elle monta les marches quatre à quatre rejoignant sa chambre qu'elle rangea. Mitchie la regarda amusée puis soupira « Comment lui dire, songea-t-elle. Je ne peux pas lui mentir en lui disant que son père ne veut pas la voir… Ça va lui briser le cœur !… Seulement si j'y vais… » Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par son portable et répondit en souriant.

« - Oui Madeline ? _Tu viens toujours ? J'en ai parlé à personne rassure-toi, si tu viens ça sera une surprise générale._ Ecoute en toute logique, et bien que je n'en ai pas envie, je viendrais. Je l'ai promis à ma fille. _Si un jour je rencontre cette gamine, je l'embrasse_, s'exclama-t-elle ravie. Ouais, voyons comment se passe cette soirée avant !

Elles rirent toutes les deux puis observant l'heure, la brunette soupira en expliquant qu'elle devait faire le repas. Lui promettant de l'appeler si elle changeait d'avis, elle raccrocha puis se mit aux fourneaux. Ne voulant pas se prendre la tête, elle fit des pâtes et un demi poulet puis appela Shynie.

La soirée fut calme et lorsque Mitchie monta voir sa fille, elle la trouva en train de dormir serrant son lapin en peluche préféré contre elle. Elle semblait si heureuse qu'elle se résolut à ne pas appeler pour annuler à la dernière minute. « Et tant pis si j'y laisse des plumes, songea-t-elle en se couchant à son tour. »

Elle dormit mal cette nuit-là, bougeant sans cesse, cauchemardant sans cesse. Dans le premier, Chad lui enlevait son bébé, dans le second, le père de Shynie refusait de la voir et brisait le cœur de sa fille, dans le dernier tout se passait mal et elle revenait briser de ce week-end. Mitchie se leva très tôt puisqu'à six heures elle était debout. Prenant son petit-déjeuner dans le calme, elle réfléchit, cherchant un moyen pour que tout se passe pour le mieux et pour tout le monde, puis fila prendre une douche fraîche. S'habillant simplement d'un jean slim, et d'une tunique, elle commença à ranger la maison si bien que lorsque sa fille se leva à neuf heures, tout était propre.

Elles partirent à quatorze heures comme prévu et Mitchie laissa sa fille choisir la musique durant le trajet aussi lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à San Francisco, la brunette soupira de soulagement. Elle avait beau aimé les œuvres de Walt Disney, écouter les chansons des dessins animés pendant deux heures était trop pour elle. « Surtout quand Shynie chante en même temps, songea-t-elle en se garant devant la maison de sa mère. » Connie n'était pas là mais avait prévenu sa fille que la clé serait cachée sous le pot de géranium. Elle entra dans la maison, déposa ses valises dans la chambre qu'elle occupait quand elle venait et proposa à sa fille de rejoindre sa grand-mère sur son lieu de travail.

« - Tu te souviens des règles ?

« - Oui. Quand on est là-bas, je t'appelle pas maman, mais Mitchie.

« - Bien. Alors go, on y a aller à pied ça nous fera du bien.

Shynie acquiesça ravie et elles rejoignirent _Connie's Cook_ en quelques minutes. Mitchie salua les employés. La plupart l'avaient vu grandir et savaient qu'elle était maman mais il y avait des stagiaires qui étaient fan et elle préférait qu'ils ne sachent pas la vérité. « Pas tout de suite… Plus tard peut-être, songea-t-elle. Une galère à la fois. » Elles restèrent jusqu'à dix-huit heures puis Connie rentra chez elle avec sa famille.

« - Alors, si tu m'expliquais la raison de ta présence ici, demanda-t-elle alors que Shynie allait jouer dans sa chambre.

« - En gros, j'ai reçu une lettre de Madeline pour m'annoncer que… Que le père de ma fille a eu son diplôme. Shynie est tombée dessus et m'a harcelé pour que j'aille à la sauterie de ce soir. J'ai pas réussis à dire non donc…

« - Donc ce soir tu vas faire quoi ?

« - Ce que j'ai promis. Allez le féliciter, lui dire qu'il est papa, lui parler de Shynie et lui laisser le choix ou non d'entrer dans sa vie. Pour le reste, c'est à lui de jouer. J'ai une photo de sa fille dans mon sac, je la lui laisserais s'il la veut.

« - Tu es sûre de toi ?

« - Non, mais je n'ai pas le choix… Dans quel bourbier me suis-je fourrée maman, demanda-t-elle après avoir réfléchie quelques minutes. J'ai promis à Shynie qu'elle rencontrerait son père… Mais s'il ne veut pas la voir ?

« - Dans ce cas, tu expliqueras à Shynie que son papa ne veut pas la voir pour le moment. Il changera d'avis, j'en suis certaine.

Mitchie soupira longuement puis voyant l'heure décida de se préparer. Prenant une nouvelle douche, elle enfila une petite robe noire qu'elle trouvait simple et élégante, puis ondula légèrement ses cheveux avant de se maquiller. Ne voulant pas réellement séduire, elle ne mit qu'un peu de mascara et un trait de crayon puis rejoignit sa fille.

« - Bon tu te souviens des consignes ma chérie ?

« - Oui je suis sage avec mamie, et je vais au lit quand elle le dit sans rechigner… Et je suis sage jusqu'à noël, récita-t-elle avant de sourire innocemment.

« - Bien. Dans ce cas, viens manger, je pars après.

La petite hocha la tête et quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient toutes les trois attablées devant un plat de haricot vert et de poisson. Shynie termina son assiette même si elle n'aimait pas le colin et lorsqu'elle eut finit son yaourt embrassa sa mère qui enfila ses bottes noires à franges.

« - T'es fantastique ! Papa va retomber amoureux aussitôt, dit-elle.

« - Merci ma chérie, ce n'est pas le but mais merci.

Sortant de la maison, elle prit sa voiture et roula jusqu'à l'adresse que lui avait communiqué son amie quelques jours auparavant. Elle arriva trop rapidement à son goût mais se gara dans la rue avant de remonter l'allée lentement. « Bon je suppose que la rencontre est inéluctable à présent, songea-t-elle. » Lentement, elle ouvrit la porte pour les entendre tous rire. Elle déglutit et voulut faire demi-tour quand son amie la vit. Mitchie la regarda quelques secondes. Elle avait toujours ses longs cheveux blond ondulés, ses yeux verts en amande et sa peau pâle sans être blanche. « Je paris qu'elle n'a même pas pris un kilo, songea-t-elle amusée. »

« - Ah t'as pu venir. J'ai crains que tu changerais d'avis au dernier moment. Tu vas bien ? La route était sympa ?

« - J'ai failli. J'étais d'ailleurs à deux doigts de faire demi-tour, avoua-t-elle. Mais oui je vais bien et toi ?

« - C'est la folie mais ça va je gère. Chad a voulu s'inviter mais j'ai spécifié que c'était une soirée pour les moins de trente ans, rit-elle. Allez viens, je suis sûre qu'ils vont être ravie de te revoir !

« Ça j'en suis moins sûre, soupira-t-elle mentalement. » Elle la suivit néanmoins jusqu'à la salle à manger où ils semblaient tous discuter. Un rapide tour d'horizon lui apprit qu'il n'était pas là et elle soupira.

« - Regardez qui j'ai trouvé devant la porte ? Vous vous souvenez de Mitchie les mecs, dit-elle pour leurs amis communs. Mitchie, je te présente Vince, Lexi, Hayley et Gayle, ajouta-t-elle lui désignant chaque personne.

« - Salut et ravie de vous rencontrer, sourit-elle.

Se sentant mal à l'aise, elle s'excusa et demanda à son amie où étaient les toilettes avant d'y aller. Seulement en arrivant dans le couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec son ex copain qui la fixa plus que surpris. Muette, elle ne sut que dire et ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger à se regarder ne réussissant pas à croire qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

« - Je… Que fais-tu ici, demanda-t-il étonné.

« - Je… Madeline m'a appris que tu avais obtenue ton master d'histoire et m'a invité à la fête en ton honneur, souffla-t-elle avant de se reprendre, mais je m'aperçois que c'était une mauvaise idée. Excuse-moi, je vais partir. Félicitation pour l'obtention de ton master et…

« - Non reste. Je suis content que tu sois là Mitchie. Peu importe ce qui t'a décidé à venir.

« - Tu es sûr ?

« - Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas parce que notre histoire s'est achevée bizarrement il y a dix ans que je ne suis pas content de te revoir. Ta tournée s'est bien passée ? J'avoue que je suis ta carrière de près, dit-il les joues rouges.

« - J'ai appris ça, rit-elle. Et c'était éreintant. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais chez moi en train de dormir bien tranquillement.

« - Peu importe ce qui t'a décidé, ça me fait plaisir de te voir… On peut peut-être s'embrasser, proposa-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

Elle sourit mais hocha la tête avant de le laisser la prendre dans ses bras. Fermant les yeux, elle savoura cette étreinte qui accéléra les battements de son cœur, puis s'éloigna doucement en souriant. Il la fixa quelques secondes puis la ramena dans la salle à manger.

« - Ah bah vous revoilà, j'ai cru qu'il faudrait aller vous chercher, sourit Madeline.

« - Comme tu vois, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Et Mitchie et moi avions besoin de parler quelques minutes sans que toi et ton affreux nez de sorcière viennent nous interrompre !

« - Mon nez n'est pas celui d'une sorcière microbe ! Et j'avais peur que vous ayez besoin d'un médiateur après l'annonce de…

« - De rien, la coupa Mitchie en paniquant légèrement. Pas d'annonce ce soir ! C'est une soirée en l'honneur de Nate, rien d'autre n'a d'importance ! Ok, lui demanda-t-elle en la fixant avec sérieux.

« - Ok, ok, j'ai bien fait de ne pas me mêler de la conversation.

« - Tu sais quelque chose qu'on ignore, demanda son copain.

« - Non, non Shane, tout va bien. Mitchie m'a juste raconté un truc sur sa maison à LA. Bon qui veut du gâteau ?

« - C'est toi qui l'as fait, demanda Nate amusé en tenant une chaise pour son ex copine avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Parce que si c'est toi, je m'en passe !

« - Toi tu n'auras rien du tout ! Même pas le cadeau qu'on t'a fait, sale gamin ! Mitchie ?

« - J'ai fini de manger, navrée. Tout à l'heure éventuellement.

Elle rit et servit les autres puis la repas se termina en discutant calmement. Certains des camarades de Nate, notamment Lexi et Gayle, demanda à la brunette comment ils s'étaient rencontrés et il leur raconta leur histoire. La même que Mitchie avait raconté à leur fille quelques jours auparavant. Seule la fin différa puisque dans sa version, il n'allait pas être papa. A la place, il expliqua que sans raison, elle l'avait quitté et elle se retrouva le centre de l'attention.

« - Je ne t'ai pas quitté sans raison, se défendit-elle. Je n'étais plus amou… Bon ok j'étais encore amoureuse de toi mais tu allais vivre à New York pour tes études et moi j'étais coincée ici à San Francisco. Ce n'était plus jouable et tu le sais !

« - Mouais, tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'esprit qu'il y avait une raison sous-jacente.

Elle sourit mystérieusement et Madeline lui vint en aide en changeant de sujet lui permettant de ne pas craquer et lui avouer sa paternité tout de suite. Elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Heureusement pour elle, personne ne chercha à connaître les raisons de leur rupture et elle profita de la soirée. Elle avait beaucoup appréhendé de revoir son premier amour, de passer la soirée à ses côtés, de revoir leurs amis, mais finalement elle passa un bon moment. Elle appris que Shane avait demandé à Madeline de l'épouser deux semaines auparavant, et Jason sortait avec Ella son amie d'enfance.

Deux heures passèrent donc tranquillement puis elle s'éloigna pour aller aux toilettes. Seulement quand elle en sortit, Nate était face à la porte, l'attendant manifestement puisqu'il lui désigna le jardin lui demandant implicitement, de venir avec lui se balader. La jeune femme pesa le pour et le contre durant quelques secondes puis hocha la tête.

« - Alors, dit-il, que deviens-tu en dehors de ta carrière ?

« - Et bien pas grand-chose. Je passe mon temps à écrire des chansons, à profiter de Shynie…

« - Ta petite sœur, c'est bien ça ?

« - Non, ma fille, avoua-t-elle.

« - Tu as une fille ? Mais… Tu dis partout être célibataire !

« - J'aime que ma vie personnelle, reste cachée. Même si actuellement, je n'ai effectivement plus personne. Shynie n'aimait pas mon dernier petit ami donc, je l'ai viré de ma vie… Et toi alors ? Maintenant que tu as eu ton master ? C'est quoi tes projets ?

« - Tu connais mes parents, soupira-t-il. Mon père a déjà dû appeler tous les archéologues qu'il connaît, pour me trouver une place quelque part.

« - Donc tes projets restent les mêmes que quand tu me donnais des cours ? Obéir à Chad et régenter ta vie comme il l'entend ?

« - Je sens un reproche quelque part.

« - Non, c'était une question.

« - Alors oui. La seule fois où j'ai désobéi, j'ai découvert qu'il avait raison donc…

« - C'est-à-dire ?

« - C'était à ton sujet… Il m'a dit que je devrais te quitter ou tu me briserais le cœur… Je suis resté et… Et bien, tu connais la suite, non ?

« - C'est plus compliquée que ça, souffla-t-elle. Tu ignores beaucoup de choses.

« - Racontes-moi !

« - Je… Je ne peux pas, soupira-t-elle après une minute de réflexion. Tu devrais demander à ton père Chad !

« - Hein ? Pourquoi ?

« - Désolée, il m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire et… Je vais partir.

Sur ces mots, elle embrassa sa joue puis rentra dans la maison où elle embrassa Madeline.

« - Je rentre la belle. Merci encore pour l'invitation mais je ne peux pas rester. Tu comprends, avec Shynie… Bref, je file.

« - Shynie ?

« - Ouais, Shynie, dit-elle à son meilleur ami. Si j'avais eu un fils je l'aurais appelé comme toi mais j'ai eu une fille donc j'ai mis inventé un féminin à Shane. Ça te plait ?

« - Ah ouais j'achète ! Merci pour l'hommage à ma grande merveilluosité !

« - Ta merveill… Quoi ? C'est quoi ce mot ?

Shane décréta qu'il venait de l'inventer, ce qui n'étonna personne, puis elle embrassa Jason, Ella, ainsi que Bliss et Faye, les deux cousines de Nate avant de prendre congé. Seulement avant qu'elle ne réussisse à monter dans sa voiture, une main se posa sur son épaule l'immobilisant.

« - Attends Mitchie, de quoi parles-tu ? Qu'as-tu promis à mon père ? Je ne comprends pas !

« - Rien oublie toute cette histoire, c'était une erreur. Je n'aurais pas dû revenir dans ta vie. Pardon !

« - Non, non tu en as trop dit pour t'arrêter maintenant, dit-il en lui bloquant l'accès à sa voiture. Que t'a fait mon père ? C'est à cause de lui que tu m'as quitté, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, je suis désolée, j'ai promis.

« - Mitchie, insista-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Plus jeune, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour la faire avouer quand elle lui cachait des informations. Quand elle se trompait durant un examen le plus souvent et il se demanda si cette technique fonctionnait toujours. Il eut confirmation quand il la vit se mordre la lèvre avant de détourner le regard.

« - Mitchie, reprit-il plus doucement cherchant à plonger dans ses yeux une nouvelle fois.

« - S'il te plait, non. Ne fais pas ça, supplia-t-elle en se sentant céder.

« - Dis-moi ce que tu me caches, chuchota-t-il. Parle-moi.

« - Je… Je ne peux rien dire, dit-elle, sinon ma mère… Elle va perdre sa maison, murmura-t-elle.

« - Quoi ? Mais comment ?

« - C'est ton père, reprit-elle criant presque ces mots.

« - Mon père ? Mais que vient-il faire dans cette histoire ? Dans notre histoire ?

« - Il m'a obligé à choisir !

« - A choisir ? Mais à choisir entre quoi et quoi ?

« - Entre notre enfant et toi, explosa-t-elle. Ton père a découvert que j'attendais un enfant de toi et il m'a obligé à choisir entre toi et ma grossesse. Il voulait m'obliger à avorter ! Voilà tu sais tout maintenant ! Laisse-moi partir !

« - Quoi j'ai un enfant ?… Shynie, comprit-il soudainement. Shynie n'est pas que ta fille, c'est aussi la mienne, souffla-t-il en la regardant baisser les yeux signe qu'il avait raison. Tu m'as caché que j'avais un enfant, l'accusa-t-il.

« - Je n'ai pas eu le choix, se défendit-elle. J'ai dû faire un choix, je l'ai fait. S'il ne te convient toi, vois avec Chad ! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher !

« - Attends stop, je ne comprends plus rien. Mon père sait que j'ai un enfant ? Mais comment ?… Il a du le lire dans ton dossier médical. En tant que médecin, il y a accès malheureusement, supposa-t-il.

« - Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle fatiguée.

« - Viens !

Il lui prit le bras d'autorité et l'emmena jusqu'à sa propre voiture où il prit le volant. La jeune femme se laissa faire, sans réfléchir ni comprendre où il l'emmenait. Elle était dans un état second, semblant complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Elle ne les vit donc pas quitter l'allée ni même rejoindre la maison de la famille de Nate. Elle ne reprit pied à la réalité que lorsque le moteur se coupa et regarda la façade crème.

« - Que fait-on ici, demanda-t-elle.

« - J'ai besoin de comprendre et tu refuses de m'expliquer, alors je vais forcer la discussion. Descends !

Surprise par son ton décidé, elle hocha simplement la tête et obéit sans poser de questions. Nate la rejoignit et posa un bras sur ses épaules en voyant qu'elle commençait à frissonner, pour la réchauffer puis entra directement dans la maison sans frapper. Les propriétaires étaient au salon devant un documentaire sur la Thaïlande mais en voyant leur fils unique entrer, ils éteignirent le poste. Mona ébaucha un sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit qui accompagnait leur enfant.

« - Que fait-elle ici, demanda-t-elle calmement mais avec distance.

« - J'ai besoin de réponses. Mitchie vient de m'apprendre que j'étais papa d'une petite fille de neuf ans.

« - Tiens donc, intervint le père en la fixant froidement. Et peut-on savoir pourquoi on n'apprend que maintenant que l'on a une petite fille ?

« - Comme si vous l'ignoriez, répondit la jeune maman furieuse.

« - En effet, dit-il avec droiture.

« - Menteur, hurla-t-elle. Vous m'avez obligé à choisir entre Nate et mon bébé.

_Flash-back_

_« - Vous être enceinte, jeune fille, annonça le médecin en entrant dans la salle d'examen. De six semaines visiblement._

_« - Je vais avoir un bébé, dit-elle sous le choc… Mais je n'ai que seize ans, je suis trop jeune !_

_« - Ecoutez si vous voulez, je peux vous diriger vers un gynécologue qui vous donnera de quoi avorter ?_

_« - Non, cria-t-elle en protégeant son ventre. Je refuse d'avorter… Pas sans avoir l'avis du futur papa hypothétique… Je… Merci docteur, au revoir._

_Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la salle d'opération et rejoignit la maison de la famille Urally. Seulement, ce ne fut pas Nate qui lui ouvrit mais Chad, son père. Il la fit entrer puis la conduisit au salon où elle s'assit._

_« - Vous savez quand votre fils va rentrer ?_

_« - Pas avant demain, il visite sa future faculté._

_« - Oh dans ce cas, je vais…_

_« - Reste ici ! L'hôpital vient de m'appeler à ton sujet._

_« - Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_« - Tu sors avec mon fils, je m'assure que tu ne lui causes aucun tort._

_« - Mais… Mais vous n'avez pas le droit ! Un dossier médical c'est confidentiel !_

_« - Peu importe. Le plus important maintenant c'est ta décision. D'après mon interne, tu n'es pas décidé à avorter tant que mon fils ne sera pas au courant…_

_« - Oui j'estime qu'il a le droit d'être au courant, puisqu'il est le père…_

_« - Et moi j'estime qu'il n'a pas à l'être puisque tu vas avorter !_

_« - Je… Quoi ? Mais non !_

_« - Oh mais si. Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Ou plutôt si. A toi de choisir Mitchie. C'est Nate ou ce… Cet enfant, di-il en grimaçant. Tu ne pourras pas avoir les deux !_

_« - Si je choisis mon enfant, vous ne pourrez pas empêcher Nate de venir me voir. Il sait où je vis, il est majeur et il m'aime, rétorqua-t-elle sûre d'elle._

_« - Si tu décides d'avorter, je ne m'opposerais pas à votre histoire. Tu seras libre de venir le voir aussi souvent que tu le voudras mais si tu gardes cet enfant… Je refuse qu'il porte notre nom de famille. Je te donnerai naturellement de l'argent pour que tu puisses l'élever correctement le temps de terminer tes études mais Nate ne devra jamais être au courant !_

_« - Sinon quoi ? Vous allez m'empêcher de le voir ? De vivre dans cette ville ?_

_« - Non, répondit Chad posément. Mais si tu le gardes, et que tu préviens mon fils, je m'arrangerai pour que tu perdes cet enfant ! N'oublies pas que je suis médecin, j'ai accès à des médicaments… Comme par exemple la morphine ou le GHB._

_Choquée, la brunette le fixa en écarquillant les yeux, se demandant s'il serait capable d'aller jusqu'à la droguer pour qu'elle perde son bébé. Instinctivement, elle posa ses mains sur son ventre le faisant sourire._

_« - Je vois que cette substance ne t'ait pas inconnue. Ce médicament est d'autant plus utile dans ton cas puisqu'il diminue les inhibitions, provoque également un état euphorique et de soumissions, ainsi que nausées vertiges et bourdonnements des symptômes classique d'une grossesse, mais surtout il provoque des pertes de mémoire et diminue toute résistance physique et psychique de la personne qui en consomme. Je n'aurais donc aucun mal à te faire prendre une pilule qui te fera avorter._

_« - Nate vous verra faire et vous en empêchera !_

_« - Nate a confiance en moi. Si je lui dis que c'est des vitamines, il me croira… Et si je verse ça dans ton verre, tu n'y verras que du feu !_

_« - Je… Vous ne pouvez pas, sanglota-t-elle inquiète._

_« - Que tu crois ! A présent décide-toi ! Nate ou cet enfant ?_

_La brunette le regarda puis se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. A plusieurs reprises, elle essuya ses joues refusant le mouchoir qu'il lui tendait puis, se reprit. Elle le fixa sans mot dit et soupira._

_« - Très bien… Dans ce cas, j'attendrais d'avoir accouché pour lui annoncer qu'il est papa, décréta-t-elle. Et _là_, vous ne pourrez pas nous séparer._

_Sûre d'elle elle se leva et le fixa avec droiture attendant son prochain coup, certaine de pouvoir le parer. Seulement, comme il le lui prouva, il avait plus d'un atout dans sa manche._

_« - N'oublies pas jeune fille que ma femme est la propriétaire de la maison de tes parents… Préviens mon fils de sa paternité précoce et ta famille n'aura qu'une semaine pour vider les lieux !_

_« - Vous… Vous n'avez pas le droit, s'exclama-t-elle en pleurant._

_« - Oh si ma petite. J'ai de l'argent, ce qui m'octroie quelques avantages non négligeables, comme virer tes parents de chez eux ou les mettre sur la paille ! Je te laisse deux jours pour réfléchir et prendre ta décision ! Et si Nate est apprend ton état, de quelques manières que ce soit, sache que tu seras à la rue dans la semaine, est-ce clair, demanda-t-il froidement._

_« - Je… Je, balbutia-t-elle toute volonté brisée… Très bien, vous avez gagné, il n'en saura rien, souffla-t-elle._

_« - Bien. Je calculerai combien tu auras besoin pour élever cet enfant correctement et je te ferais parvenir l'argent sur ton compte chaque mois._

_« - Non. Cet enfant ne portera pas votre nom de famille, je refuse qu'il ait quoique ce soit de vous ou de votre famille de bourgeois mal embouchés, s'énerva-t-elle. Je me débrouillerai pour l'élever sans votre argent sale._

_« - Si c'est ainsi que tu le vois, je…_

_« - Je vais quitter la ville. Je termine mon année, il ne reste qu'un mois, je romprais avec votre fils à la fin de celle-ci en prétextant que la distance n'est pas jouable après je disparaîtrais de sa vie définitivement._

_« - Je n'y vois aucune __objection__._

_Elle le fixa avec haine et quitta la maison sans un mot de plus._

_Fin du flash-back_

« - Voilà la vérité vraie, dit-elle en fixant Chad qui la regardait furieux.

« - Toute cette histoire n'est qu'un tas d'immondices, dit-il. Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille !

« - Et moi je suis le père Noêl, rétorqua-t-elle énervée. Vous m'avez fait ce chantage et vous le savez ! Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je vous ai écouté ce jour-là, vous n'êtes qu'un lâche au fond ! C'est facile d'intimider une gamine sous le choc, une personne sur laquelle on a autorité, mais à présent je vous mets au défi de mettre ma mère à la rue, dit-elle pleine d'assurance.

« - Tu le savais donc, intervint Nate en fixant son père choqué.

« - Oui et elle devait la boucler cette petite pimbêche, s'énerva-t-il. Tu allais avoir dix-neuf ans, tu étais trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, décréta-t-il. J'ai agis pour ton bien !

« - Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'empêcher de la connaître ! Elle a grandi dix ans sans son père…

« - Euh elle n'a pas encore dix ans, le coupa la jeune maman.

« - La question n'est pas là, sourit-il en se calmant. Le fait est qu'elle a grandi en pensant que son père ne l'aimait pas ! A cause de toi papa !

« - J'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour protéger ta carrière !

« - Je m'en fous, s'énerva-t-il. Je n'aurais pas foutu ma carrière en l'air pour ma fille. Je m'en serais occupé tout en continuant mes études et tu le sais.

« - Euh bon moi je vais vous laisser, je me…

« - Oh non petite mijaurée, tu restes ici, intervint Mona avec calme. A cause de toi mon fils et mon mari se disputent…

« - Non c'est uniquement de la faute de Chad si ça pète ce soir ! Je tiens quand même à vous préciser que j'ai gardé Shynie uniquement parce que je refusais de devoir dire adieu à Nate et à son enfant le même jour.

« - Quoi, s'étonna le concerné. Tu m'aurais quitté ?

« - Je ne pourrais pas faire ma vie avec toi… Tes parents régentent ta vie, ils auraient fini par mettre leur nez dans la mienne et ça c'est exclu. Tu sais que tu as une fille et tu pourras venir la voir quand tu en auras envie mais c'est sans tes parents. Ils ne doivent pas faire partie de la vie de Shynie. C'est ma seule condition pour que tu la vois, ajouta-t-elle en le fixant.

Il la fixa, espérant qu'elle allait rire, mais elle resta de marbre, lui rendant son regard, attendant probablement une réponse. Réponse qu'il ne put lui donner et elle sourit doucement.

« - Ecoute je suis chez ma mère jusqu'à dimanche, tu n'auras qu'à passer quand tu voudras.

« - Attends, je te raccompagne au moins jusqu'à ta voiture, ajouta-t-il rapidement en la voyant partir.

Elle fixa les parents de Nate et sans leur adresser un mot quitta la pièce. Il la suivit et la ramena dans l'allée de Madeline sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé entre eux. A la place, il alluma la radio. Au moment où il se gara, l'animateur prit la parole.

« - Et tout de suite, la dernière chanson de la belle Mitchie… _Our love runs deep like a Chevy / If you fall I'll fall with you baby / Cuz that's the way we like to do it / That's the way we like_. (Notre amour va aussi vite qu'une chevrolet / Si tu tombes, je tombe avec toi bébé / Parce que c'est comme ça que l'on aime le faire / Comme ça que l'on aime.)

Nate pouffa en entendant la chanson et se tourna vers son interprète.

« - Je suppose qu'on se dit au revoir maintenant ?

« - Et bien oui. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait rallonger la soirée, tu sais.

« - Ta fille. Enfin la nôtre. Je me disais que je pourrais venir la voir… Maintenant, tenta-t-il incertain.

« - Et bien, non. Elle doit dormir depuis quelques heures, tu sais ? Mais demain, si tu n'as rien de prévu… Pourquoi pas ?

« - Pour de vrai ?

Elle rit doucement, mais hocha la tête lui assurant que leur fille en serait ravie. De plus, lui dit-elle, elle-même ne s'opposerait pas à cette rencontre. Il la remercia de ce geste et la laissa partir sans la quitter des yeux.

Quand elle se gara devant la maison, elle soupira longuement et ferma les yeux faisant le vide dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'en une soirée, elle avait renoué avec son ex-copain, le père de son enfant, et qu'elle avait avoué le chantage qu'elle avait subi plus jeune. « Tout ça en moins de trois heures, songea-t-elle en soupirant. Ça en fait des choses… Enfin Shynie va être contente. Son papa va revenir dans sa vie… Sauf si ce Chad de malheur l'en empêche ! » Quelqu'un frappa la vitre de sa voiture et elle sursauta violemment avant d'abaisser au carreau pour faire face à sa mère.

« - Oui ?

« - Tu comptes passer la nuit dans ta voiture ? Non parce que j'ai des lits plus confortables dans ma maison, plaisanta-t-elle.

« - Très drôle, sourit-elle en se détachant.

Elle sortit du véhicule quelques instants plus tard et suivit Connie jusqu'au salon où elle s'écroula sur le canapé.

« - Comment s'est passée ta soirée ?

« - Bien. Madeline va se marier avec Shane, qui vient de terminer ses études dans une école de cirque. Il veut être clown, précisa-t-elle amusée. Et Jason sort enfin avec Ella.

« - Et Nate ?

« - Oh et bien… Shynie va être contente, son papa voudrait la rencontrer… Maman tu crois que Chad pourrait t'expulser de chez toi ? Je veux dire, c'est ta maison, c'est là que j'ai grandis et tout…

« - Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il m'expulse ? Certes sa femme est la propriétaire du terrain mais ils n'ont aucun motif valable pour le faire… N'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme la regarda puis soupira en baissant la tête avant de lui raconter la raison de son éloignement géographique. Connie l'écouta parler du chantage qu'elle avait subi sans l'interrompre puis rassura sa fille. Il ne pouvait pas la mettre dehors sans un motif valable et, lui assura-t-elle, si le cas se présentait, elle n'hésiterait pas à aller voir le maire de la ville pour se défendre. Rassurée, la brunette se blottit dans ses bras avant de bâiller doucement.

« - Bon allez file au lit ma grande, tu as l'air au bout du rouleau. On reprendra cette conversation plus tard d'accord ?

« - Arrête de m'envoyer au lit, je suis une adulte maintenant, rit-elle.

« - Tu seras toujours mon bébé ma belle, et tu le sais.

« - Et oui. Quoique je fasse, tu me verras toujours comme ce petit être qui est sorti de ton ventre. C'est également comme ça que je vois Shynie.

Elles rirent quelques instants puis Mitchie embrassa sa mère avant de monter se coucher. Elle fit néanmoins un crochet par la chambre de sa fille s'assurant qu'elle dormait sagement et l'embrassa avant de rejoindre son lit sentant le sommeil la gagner.

Elle espéra pouvoir avoir une longue nuit seulement Shynie sauta sur son lit à peine huit heures plus tard. S'étirant, elle embrassa son bébé, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, puis rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée pour voir sa mère, le visage chiffonné.

« - Un problème, demanda Mitchie en l'embrassant.

« - Pas avec toi. Mais il m'avait semblé dire à ce petit monstre, dit-elle en désignant sa petite-fille, de laisser sa mère dormir !

« - Mais je voulais savoir si maman avait vu mon papa, plaida-t-elle doucement.

« - Je ne veux pas le savoir. Ta maman est fatiguée, elle n'a pas bien dormi et tu devais la laisser se reposer.

« - Je suis désolée maman.

Mitchie sourit et assura à sa fille que ce n'était rien puis s'installa pour manger. Connie envoya la petite à l'étage afin qu'elle laisse sa mère prendre son petit-déjeuner en paix Malheureusement on sonna à la porte et elle alla ouvrir avant d'appeler Mitchie. Soupirant, elle rejoignit l'entrée et sourcilla en voyant son ex-copain.

« - Je… Que fais-tu ici ? Aussi tôt ?

« - Il est dix heures, tu sais ?

« - Sérieux, demanda-t-elle en bâillant. Bon bah entre, ne reste pas dehors.

« - Je te dérange ?

« - Je sors du lit, admit-elle. J'ai eu une semaine stressante et visiblement, je ne pourrais pas me reposer aujourd'hui. Tu veux boire quelque chose ou rencontrer directement ta fille ?

Il sourit mais lui proposa d'attendre qu'elle ait déjeuné pour la rencontrer et elle l'en remercia. Elle lui servit un jus d'orange, puis s'installa pour se restaurer dans un calme relatif puisqu'il lui posa plusieurs questions sur la petite. Si elle était allergique à quelque chose, s'il y avait des aliments qu'elle n'aimait pas, ou son dessin animé préféré.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils montèrent à l'étage pour la voir en train de jouer avec des Monster High. Lui faisant signe de se mettre en retrait, Mitchie entra dans la pièce.

« - Alors ma chérie, bien dormi ?

« - Oui… T'es réveillée maman ?

« - Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Pour savoir si t'as vu papa hier ?

Mitchie ferma les yeux quelques secondes et soupira.

« - Oui, j'ai vu ton papa hier et on a discuté de beaucoup de choses lui et moi. Notamment de toi.

« - Alors il sait qu'on est ici ?… Tu crois qu'il m'aimera bien ?

« - Je ne sais pas Shynie… Si tu lui posais la question, demanda-t-elle en lui faisant signe d'entrer dans la chambre. Nate, je te présente ta fille Shynie. Ma puce, voilà ton papa, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de sa fille.

Elle qui avait tant désirée cette entrevue se retrouva soudain intimidée et fixa l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre sans un mot, ni un sourire. Durant une minute, aucun des deux ne bougea et Mitchie se demanda si cette rencontre n'arrivait pas trop tôt. Elle vit Nate se baisser doucement pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa fille et lui sourire.

« - Bonjour Shynie. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer.

« - C'est vraiment toi mon papa ?

« - Oui, assura la brunette amusée. Il a changé mais c'est lui.

« - Pourquoi t'as fait du mal à maman ?

« - Non ma chérie, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a fait du mal, je t'ai un peu menti. C'est Chad qui m'a fait du mal.

« - C'est qui lui ?

« - C'est mon père, soupira le jeune homme. Il a été très méchant avec ta maman et l'a empêché de me dire que j'étais papa.

« - Ah… Il va venir aussi ?

« - Non. Votre rencontre n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.

« - Vous savez quoi ? Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas encore pris ma douche. Je via vous laisser faire connaissance tous les deux d'accord, demanda-t-elle à sa fille.

Celle-ci acquiesça et Nate lui promit de ne pas faire de bêtises en son absence, ce qui la rassura mollement. Néanmoins, et parce qu'elle se sentait de trop dans ce moment, elle quitta la pièce, inconsciente qu'il l'observa partir et rejoignit la salle de bain où elle se lava. Quand ce fut bon, elle enfila un jean blanc, une tunique bustier turquoise puis se coiffa rapidement avant de les rejoindre inquiète que la rencontre se déroule mal. Seulement elle s'arrêta devant la porte en souriant. La glace semblait être brisée entre le père et la fille puisqu'ils jouaient tous les deux avec les poupées monstres. Elle les regarda quelques minutes et rit quand Nate corrigea la petite sur les origines de la poupée égyptienne.

« - Tu joues avec nous maman ?

« - Euh… Non vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser tous les deux. Je vais plutôt regarder.

« - Pitié aide-moi, souffla-t-il discrètement.

Elle rit mais refusa avant de s'éloigner. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son téléphone et les filma tous les deux. Shynie avait, semblait-il, décidé que Cléo DeNil était romaine et non plus égyptienne au grand dam de son père incollable en histoire. Néanmoins, il décida qu'à titre exceptionnel, elle avait le droit de changer d'origine et leur jeu reprit.

« - Et bien, intervint-elle dix minutes plus tard. Vous ne vous ennuyez pas à ce que je vois.

« - Oui. Papa a plein d'idée. Il m'a même dit qu'il allait construire un vrai lit de princesse pour Cléo.

« - Oh ça sera toujours mieux que si je l'achète, rit-elle.

« - Toujours pas douée avec tes mains ?

« - Non… Ni en histoire d'ailleurs. La dernière fois qu'on ma demandé les dates de la guerre de Sécession, je n'ai pu répondre que « Euh aux alentours de mille huit cent quarante ? »

« - Euh presque, rit-il. La bonne réponse c'était de mille huit cent soixante et un à soixante-cinq.

« - Outch maintenant je comprends le sourire de Dean.

« - Dean ?

« - Dean sortait avec maman mais il était méchant. Il disait plein de trucs sur elle. Que c'était une petite fille. Qu'elle avait une vie de grand-mère et puis il disait à toutes ses amies en jupe trop courte qu'il restait avec maman juste pour la renommée… Oh et il a aussi dit à sa copine aux cheveux rose que tu n'étais pas douée au lit.

« - Je te demande pardon, s'étonna Mitchie les joues rouges.

« - Ouais. Il lui a dit ça. Mais c'est faux, moi j'ai déjà dormi avec toi et tu es douée pour dormir.

« - Ce que je confirme, ajouta Nate en flirtant légèrement. J'ai aussi beaucoup dormi avec ta maman et je peux le certifier.

« - Oh tu pourras le dire à Dean si on le voit ?

« - Non, cria Mitchie gênée au possible. Oublie cette histoire. D'ailleurs oublie Dean, je réglerais l'histoire moi-même.

« - Je peux descendre maintenant ? Pour regarder la télé ?

La jeune femme regarda sa fille puis l'heure avant de hocher la tête lui rappelant de ranger ses jouets avant. Elle obéit et courut presque dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon où elle s'installa alors que ses parents la rejoignaient doucement.

« - Alors que penses-tu de ta fille ?

« - Elle est adorable et tu as fait du sacré bon boulot.

« - Merci. Ça n'a pas été toujours simplement mais je suis plutôt fière de ce qu'elle devient.

« - Tu as de quoi être fière. Elle est adorable et… Sa mère n'est pas mal non plus.

« - C'est ça, fiche-toi de moi aussi.

« - Je n'oserai pas, admit-il avec son sérieux habituel… Mitchie, puis-je te parler quelques instants loin des oreilles enfantines ?

Elle lui demanda deux minutes, et gagna le salon où elle mit Raiponce, afin que Shynie ne décolle pas de l'écran tout de suite. Elle s'assura que la pièce était fermée puis rejoignit Nate. Lui attrapant la main, elle le guida jusque dans l'entrée, puis le fixa curieuse.

« - Je présume que tu veux parler de tes visites prochaines à Shynie ?

« - Non, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, même s'il est évident que j'aimerai la voir régulièrement. Non c'est de toi que je veux parler.

« - De moi ?

« - Et de nous, concéda-t-il. Ecoute je sais que nous deux c'est terminé depuis que tu as décidé de me mentir en me disant que tu n'étais plus amoureuse et je conçois que ce n'est peut-être effectivement plus le cas, que notre histoire est classée dans les histoires terminées mais j'aimerai, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, nous donner une nouvelle chance.

« - Je… Pardon ?

« - Je sais que tu as dit hier que tu ne pourrais pas faire ta vie avec moi parce que mes parents régentent ma vie, selon toi, mais…

« - Ils la régentent Nate et tu le sais !

« - Non.

« - D'accord, où vis-tu ?

« - Dans un appartement donnant sur le Golden Gates, que m'a trouvé ma… Mère, admit-il en grimaçant.

« - Et tes stages, tu les as trouvés comment ?

« - Ok, ok j'ai compris, rit-il en se souvenant que c'était son père qui lui avait donné les meilleurs adresses. Tu as raison, ils régentent ma vie pour le moment mais si pour pouvoir voir ma fille quand j'en ai envie, je dois quitter mon appartement et me débrouiller seul pour trouver un appartement à Los Angeles alors d'accord, je déménage demain. Enfin le temps de trouver un truc sympa dans ta ville !

« - Ecoute-moi à mon tour, sourit-elle. Je viens à San Francisco très régulièrement. Ma mère y vit, j'y ai des amis, des souvenirs, et tout. Je suis ici au moins une fois par mois et Shynie adore sa grand-mère donc on vient souvent. Tu pourras venir la voir ici quand tu le voudras et tu es le bienvenu chez moi quelques jours si tu veux l'emmener à l'école ou l'aider à faire ses devoirs. Ta présence ne me dérangera pas. Et moi ça me fait une nounou supplémentaire si je dois m'absenter.

« - C'est souvent ?

« - Pas autant que certains qui sont toujours entre deux avions mais oui ça m'arrive régulièrement.

« - Attend on s'éloigne du sujet là, dit-il en secouant la tête.

« - Qui est ?

« - Toi et moi.

« - Oh… Euh… Je t'écoute.

« - Je n'ai plus rien à dire. Je t'ai exposé ce que je voulais, soit que tu reviennes dans ma vie. Pas comme la mère de ma fille, mais plutôt comme celle qui partage ma vie… Celle avec qui je pourrais avoir d'autres enfants, ajouta-t-il tendrement en se rapprochant d'elle.

La jeune femme le regarda sans bouger, analysant ce qu'il lui disait et lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il voulait réellement, elle sourit doucement. Il s'approchait toujours quand elle chuchota, le faisant s'arrêter.

« - Et si ça ne marche pas, comment fera-t-on pour Shynie ?

« - Comme n'importe quel couple qui se séparent, qui ont un enfant et qui s'entendent bien. On se forcera peut-être un peu au début pour elle puis après ça sera plus facile d'être gentil l'un envers l'autre pour notre fille, expliqua-t-il avant de se rapprocher.

« - Et si c'est trop difficile pour nous d'être gentil ou courtois ?

« - On jouera la comédie très facilement, c'est certain.

« - Nate ?

« - Chut, souffla-t-il amusé, laisse-moi t'embrasser.

Elle rit doucement mais se tut quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux et répondit à son baiser se détendant quand il l'enlaça la serrant contre lui. A son tour, elle s'accrocha à son cou se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour être à son niveau.

« - Beuk, c'est dégoûtant, intervint leur fille en grimaçant les faisant rire.

« - Tu verras, sourit Nate, tu ne penseras pas ça !

Un an plus tard… Quelque part à Los Angeles…

Nate rentra du lycée où il enseignait, et salua Caitlyn, une amie de Mitchie qui leur rendait service en ramenant Shynie de l'école quand ils ne pouvaient pas. Il lui demanda si tout s'était bien passé et quand elle partit, il alla retrouver la petite dans la salle à manger où elle faisait sagement ses devoirs. Comme tous les jours depuis huit mois, il embrassa le sommet de sa tête tout en regardant ce qu'elle écrivait.

« - Tu as oublié un S, lui signala-t-il sans lui dire où.

« - C'est pas grave, la maîtresse a dit que les fautes n'étaient pas grave.

« - Pour maman et moi si, et tu le sais.

« - Bon, soupira-t-elle, je termine et je corrige après, plaida-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et resta avec sa fille le temps qu'elle termine seulement Mitchie rentra avant. Comme chaque fois, elle l'embrassa doucement, puis serra Shynie dans ses bras.

« - T'as oublié un S ma chérie.

« - Papa me l'a déjà dit mais je corrige après.

« - D'accord.

« - Je file prendre une douche, intervint-il en jetant un regard brûlant à sa copine qui pouffa.

« - Bonne douche, cria-t-elle au moment où leur enfant décréta qu'elle avait fini sa rédaction. Fais-moi voir ça ?

La petite lui tendit son cahier et alla se servir un verre de jus d'orange en attendant le verdict de sa mère qui lui était très important. Celle-ci lut les quelques lignes, assura à sa fille qu'elle avait fait du bon travail et lui dit qu'elle avait mis un T en trop. Soupirant, elle reprit son devoir cherchant où étaient ses deux erreurs.

La soirée fut relativement calme même si Nate en passa une partie à terminer de corriger les devoirs qu'ils avaient faits à ses élèves.

« - Dis-moi, lui demanda Mitchie il la rejoignit dans leur lit où elle lisait tranquillement.

« - Oui.

« - Tu m'as bien que tu avais toujours regretté de ne pas être présent pendant que j'attendais Shynie ?

« - En effet. J'aurais aimé être avec toi durant cette période. Tu sais pour peindre la chambre, lui acheter des ours en peluche, de la layette… Et tout ce qu'il faut pour un bébé.

« - Ok, dit-elle sans lever le nez de son livre.

« - Pourquoi cette question, demanda-t-il deux minutes plus tard voyant qu'elle ne parlait plus.

« - Oh je me demandais juste comme ça… Vu que j'attends un autre enfant de toi, ajouta-t-elle en riant sans quitter son livre du regard, je me demandais si tu allais m'aider vu que tu es présent !

FIN

Et voilà. Donc j'ai fini cet OS en une semaine au final (si on escompte la pause que j'ai fait pour écrire deux autres OS :p) Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? De Shynie qui veut rencontrer son papa ? Du chantage que Mitchie a subi ? Et surtout du couple improbable qu'est-ce Nate-Mitchie ? Moi j'avoue ça m'a beaucoup amusé de les mettre ensemble. Je renouvellerai peut-être l'exploit un de ces quatre !

**PS** : La chanson du début est de Sonia Lacen et s'intitule "Tout n'est pas fini". Je vais vous poster la vidéo faite pour l'occasion =)

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
